mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morbidia
Morbidia Steinberg is a witch for hire and co-founder of Witch Way, and a recurring antagonist of the show. She and her partner Gateaux are arch-rivals of the Warriors for Hire. She first appears in the Mighty Magiswords short, Too Many Warriors. She was voiced by Candi Milo in the short and by Mary Faber in the TV series. Appearance Morbidia has chalky-pale skin and pointed ears. Her hair is crimson red with a light pink streak in the front. She wears standard witch attire, complete with a black hat, a black dress, and black heeled boots. She also wears two golden bracelets on each arm and has a red pendant on the front of her dress. When changed into a cat, Morbidia becomes an anthromorphic crimson red-colored cat, but otherwise remains the same. Personality Morbidia is very arrogant, hyperactive, hammy, egotistical, selfish, and all around mean spirited to the point where she claim's to be allergic to expressions of love. She often shouts out petty insults at Vambre and Prohyas, and is very upfront with her disdain for them, so much that she was insulted when accused of anonymously insulting them on a message board. Her usual charade are usually attempts to steal the duo's current job or humiliate them to boost sales for her company Witch Way. She has also shown to be a very jealous person as she gets upset whenever she hears about the Warriors success, especially in light of her own lack of success. She is a very impatient and angry individual, as at one point she had tons of customers willing to hire her and Gateaux, but turned them all down simply because she was just too fed with literally everyone. She is shown to be very egotistical as well, as the only way for her to calm down when angry is for her to admire herself in the mirror. She is also shown to be manipulative and uncaring as she was quick to discard Gateaux for Witchy Simone, later revealing she planned to sacrifice Witchy all along. She has a strange tendency to accentuate random words with added volume and explosive physical gestures. Despite her brashness and rude behavioral tics she has shown that deep deep down she is still capable of feelings of compassion; she has shown in Hunting for Scavengers and in Witchy Simone ruins everything that she does genuinely care and appreciate Gateaux, she just has difficulties showing it. The only creature she has shown open displays of affection towards is her pet spider, Natasha. History 5-minute shorts She and Gateaux first appeared in the short "Too Many Warriors" hired by Docky Boardman to stop Mister Sucker Punch from terrorizing the Dockman Pier. They see the Warriors for Hire and begin to make fun of them. Both groups soon realize that they were both hired by different people to do the same job. Princess Zange and Docky decided that who ever defeats the squid first will earn the reward. Witch Way attempt to use dark magic against the squid by bringing plush carnival prizes to life, but it doesn't work as planned, since Mr. Sucker Punch is much larger than the stuffed animals. After this, Prohyas tries to use the Ground Pound Magisword, but accidentally drops it behind him, cracking the pier and sending the ferris wheel rolling into the ocean. Witch Way claim that they would already have the job done if the Warriors hadn't shown up, and try to destroy them for intruding on their job. Vambre uses the Laser Pointer Magisword to distract Gateaux, causing Sucker Punch to sock them into the ocean. At the end of the short, Morbidia swears revenge on Warriors for Hire, as she and Gateaux are attacked by the evil stuffed animals they created. TV-series She and Gateaux first appeared in "The Mystery of Loch Mess" where they are envious of the Warriors for getting a job from Princess Zange. The two plan to follow the Warriors and steal their job so they can gain the glory and take the reward. The two were trapped and captured by Queen Porcina and, as well as the Warriors, almost fed to the Loch Mess Monster. After the Warriors set the delivery folk free, Witch Way took this as an opportunity to take credit and give the folk a boat to escape. In the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness", Morbidia is furious that Warriors for Hire made the cover of Mercenaries Monthly before Witch Way, and is seen burning a large stack of copies. While she is ranting to Gateaux, Grup flies by, and the two are hit by his horrible stench. Morbidia compares the smell to a hairball that Gateaux coughed up two weeks ago. Gateaux takes offense, claiming it to be an offensive cat stereotype. Before he can finish saying this, he is cut off by Morbidia, who points out the source of the offensive odor. She tells Gateaux that they can use this against the warriors, also inquiring why Gateaux doesn't have a tail. They are later shown revealing that they ratted the Warriors out to Princess Zange, threatening Grup's residence in the headquarters. At the end of the episode, as punishment, the Warriors sent Grup's old and smelly molted skin to their headquarters. In the episode "Felonious Prose", Morbidia and Gateaux overhear Vambre mention that she would lose a whole day to a new Veronica Victorious book, and hatch a plan to write a fake novel (much to Gateaux's delight, as he is eager to write his first fanfiction) and leave it at the doorstep of Warriors for Hire HQ for Vambre to find. Although Gateaux came up with the idea, Morbidia is quick to take the credit. This plan only somewhat works. While Vambre does remain completely distracted, it's because she hates the book and has to read over it again and again to figure out how a book this awful could have ever been released. This is still going on during their current job finding Buford's lost contact lens on the Lyvsheria sign, leaving Vambre almost entirely useless as her and Prohyas attempt to climb their way out of a pit of small letter-shaped creatures. Witch way soon show up to take the job for themselves. When Gateaux repeats one of Prohyas's words, Morbidia scolds him, saying that he is only supposed to repeat her words. Morbidia and Gateaux attempt to make their flashy (although delayed) introduction, but soon find out upon being climbed and pushed downwards that the letter creatures like shiny things. When Gateaux attempts to respond to Vambre's many criticisms of the book and justify the "author's" choices, Morbidia scolds him once more, this time for "too much independent thought". Upon learning from Noville that the book is a fake, Vambre unleashes her anger on Morbidia and Gateaux, and resolves to leave them in the pit to find their own way out. In the episode "Gotta Get Grup to Get Down", Morbidia and Gateaux enter in the competition to become Rhyboflaven's official royal entertainer, and show up just in time to mock the Warriors for Hire, instead calling them Snore-iors for Hire. Afterwards, they take to the stage with their usual loud flashy introduction, this time with a persuasive flair. During this, Morbidia blows a kiss to the audience, leaving several members charmed by her. Much to the Warriors' dismay, Morbidia proclaims that they will be pulling a rabbit from a hat. Instead of using any real magic, they poorly cover the hat with a cloud of smoke as Hoppus is (visibly) lifted through a platform in the floor. This somehow manages to impress the audience. Later, when Grup takes the stage to perform, they begin to point and laugh at his performance. However, after Prohyas begins singing along with his revisions, Morbidia and Gateaux begin to worry that Grup may stand a chance after all. Morbidia shouts at Gateaux to do something, causing him to release a violent horde of squirrels onto the stage. This backfires, and manages to add to the performance. When Grup is declared the winner, Morbidia lets out an exclamation of disbelief. Helmut appears to deliver his signature line ("Dorks!"), causing Morbidia to turn him into a frog. In the episode, "Dungeons and Dayjobs", Morbidia and Gateaux enter Slugburger only to find that the Warriors are working there. Morbidia begins to make fun of them and their current situation. After this, she finally decides to order some food. She begins to order a Junior Slugburger, but changes her mind halfway and decides instead on a Double Mega Slug Deluxe. Upon inquiring about the types of cheeses, she is upset that they don't have swiss. While Vambre is making the order, Morbidia continues to complicate it by adding things as its being made. After Vambre finishes what eventually becomes 2 Double Mega Slug Deluxe burgers with 24 added things, Morbidia claims that her and Gateaux have changed their minds, and just want a glass of water. When Prohyas starts getting visibly angry with them, Morbidia claims that the customer is always right. After Prohyas threatens the duo with Dolphin Magisword, Witchy Simone steps in and takes care of Witch Way instead. In Little Sword of Horrors, Morbidia and Gateaux are seen advertising outside their house, when Prohyas walks by with Carnivorous Plant Magisword. The magisword leans down and eats a spider off the ground. Morbidia is in shock that her spider roommate Natasha, who she's totally had this whole time, has just been eaten. When she and Gateaux try to attack the sword with their magic, it spits it right back at them. The magic swaps their species, turning Morbidia into a cat and Gateaux into a human. In Witchy Simone Ruins Everything, Morbidia replaces Gauteaux with Witchy Simone, but later reveals she had planned to betray her from the very beginning. Powers *'Dark Magic:' Like Gateaux, Morbidia has the ability to use dark magic, which is proven to be incredibly versatile. Witch Way often use it to make eye-catching entrances by creating fireworks in the shape of their faces or the like, although it has much more practical uses. In the short "Too Many Warriors", Morbidia's dark magic is shown to be capable of manipulating the life force of living things. She is also capable of using dark magic to destroy or transform things presumably into whatever she wishes. Morbidia also has the ability to physically absorb the magic and skills from other magicians, such as Witchy Simone, though this transfer is temporary. Origin The current incarnation of Morbidia bears many similarities to the 2001 version in terms of attire, but her original design appeared overall more human-like. Her previous outfit consisted of a dark burgundy witch hat, dress, and boots, as opposed to her current black. She also lacked her gold bracelets. Her skin looked much more natural, but she still possessed long, pointed ears. Trivia *Morbidia's original voice was based on that of actor William Shatner. This has diminished in recent episodes, but she maintains an unusual explosive speech pattern. *Morbidia is the only major Mighty Magiswords character to have more than one voice actor. The only other character to have two voice actors is Prohyas' stomach, who was voiced by Kyle Carrozza and Gillbert Gottfried in its respective appearances. *In the episode "Felonious Prose", a painting of Morbidia and Gateaux is seen in the background of their home. In this painting, Morbidia has a beauty mark above her lip. **When asked about this, Kyle A. Carrozza revealed that Morbidia insisted that this detail be added to the painting, even though she doesn't actually have one. *In "Random Acts of Memory", Gateaux, under the influence of a truth spell, reveals he allows Morbidia to take credit for all his ideas. **It's also revealed in this episode that she collects Piggiepie Jones toys. *To date, Morbidia has never appeared without Gateaux at her side, though he has appeared at times without her. *She has won numerous awards when at Adventure Academy, which she considers permanent records of her unmatched excellence. These trophies include: **"Bestest Soc foot player of this pacific year" award (clearly a soccer parody) **"You sat on a bucket" award, for completing the bucket challenge **"Participation" **"Best Balace" *Morbidia at one point had a crush on a member of the Adventure Academy Wrestling Team named "Francesco". She gets extremely angry whenever his name is mentioned, implying her infatuation with him ended poorly. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Magic Category:5th Grade Category:Adventure Academy Category:Recurring Characters